Fighter
"Fighter" is a song performed by Japanese singer Namie Amuro. It is the ending theme song for Death Note: New Generation and an insert song for Death Note: Light Up the NEW World. The song was created specifically for the film. It is officially described as a dance number written from the point of view of the character Misa Amane.主題歌＆劇中歌、安室奈美恵に決定！ (Theme Song & Insert Song, it's determined to be Namie Amuro!), Death Note film's official news release, 2016 August 25.Namie Amuro Performs Theme Song, Insert Song for 2016 Death Note Film, Anime News Network, 2016 August 24. The song plays when Misa is introduced during a photo shoot. "Fighter" was written, composed, and produced by Japanese vocalist Emyli, with additional production credits to Reason. Release and reception Along with the theme song "Dear Diary", it released on the single "Dear Diary / Fighter" on October 26th, 2016. The single also includes an instrumental version of the song, and the special edition of the single comes with a DVD featuring the music video for the song. A digital version was released on November 16, 2016. "Fighter" was a commercial and critical success and received positive reviews from music critics and fans alike. The song contributed to Amuro's nomination for Best Female Artist at the Space Shower Music Awards. The song peaked at number three on the Oricon Singles Chart. There was some criticism for using a Japanese performer for the song, since the previous Death Note films had used Western performers such as the Red Hot Chili Peppers and Lenny Kravitz which gave the films an international feel. A producer for the film, Takahiro Sato, originally intended to bring back either of those artists to provide the songs for the film, but since the series was already popular internationally, he decided to instead promote a Japanese performer and selected Amuro. Lyrics Music video The music video of the song is included on the Deary Diary / Fighter special edition single that comes with a DVD, and a short version was released on Amuro's YouTube channel. The music video was directed by Higashi Hiroaki. The music video is mainly set in a large cubical fortress which is floating above the ground and held down with large chains. It features the shinigami Ryuk, Arma, and Bepo from the film. Amuro explores the rooms of the fortress and interacts with the shinigami, such as sitting with them at a dinner table which is covered with bowls of apples and grapes. In another scene with white heavenly imagery, Arma is behind Amuro and her long arms wrap wide around Amuro, and Amuro has a similar interaction with Bepo in a dark forest. Track list CD track list # Dear Diary # Fighter # Dear Diary -Instrumental- # Fighter -Instrumental- DVD track list # Dear Diary -Music Video- # Fighter -Music Video- Limited edition track list # Dear Diary # Fighter Video gallery New Generation video Fighter|Ending theme song version Dear Diary Fighter single TV spot|Short TV trailer for the single Fighter music video (short version)|Namie Amuro's official music video preview, released October 25, 2016 Image gallery Singles and promotional images Dear Diary Fighter single limited edition.jpg|Single cover, limited edition Dear Diary Fighter single with dvd.jpg|Single cover, version with DVD Dear Diary Fighter single.jpg|Single cover, standard version Dear Diary Fighter poster limited edition.jpg|Limited edition version poster Dear Diary Fighter poster dvd ver.jpg|DVD version poster Dear Diary Fighter poster.jpg|Standard version poster Dear Diary Fighter limited edition CD.jpg|Limited edition disc LNW Namie Amuro 01.jpg|Promotional image with Ryuk LNW Namie Amuro 02.jpg|Promotional image LNW Namie Amuro 03.jpg|Promotional image with Ryuk Music video images Fighter Amuro and Aama 1.jpg|Amuro and Arma Fighter Amuro and Aama 2.jpg|Amuro and Arma Fighter Amuro and Bepo 1.jpg|Amuro and Bepo Fighter Amuro and Bepo 2.jpg|Amuro and Bepo Fighter Ryuk through door.jpg|Ryuk first seen as a door opens Fighter Ryuk at table.jpg|Ryuk at the table Fighter Amuro at table.jpg|Amuro at the table Fighter Ryuk and Amuro at table.jpg|Ryuk and Amuro at the table Fighter Amuro and shinigami.jpg|Amuro, Ryuk, Arma, and Bepo at the table Fighter Amuro with apple.jpg|Amuro with an apple above her hand Fighter Amuro eyes.jpg|Close up of Amuro with red-tinted eyes Fighter Amuro and Ryuk moonlight.jpg|Ryuk flying down to Amuro in the moonlight Fighter Amuro and Ryuk end.jpg|Amuro and Ryuk, final scene 161025-0014.jpg|Ryuk 161025-0009.jpg|Amuro External links * Wikipedia: Fighter (Namie Amuro song) Navigation References Category:Music